Nicotine
by Charlietherainicorn
Summary: Hikaru can't help but smoke. It in no way compared to the high he got when she was there, but at least it kept him from losing his mind around her. But what will happen when he finally manages to talk to her? (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

I opened my eyes as the smoke that was until recently in my lungs swirled and danced towards the ceiling. God, I wished it was her dancing in front of me instead of the the habit I picked up to stop thinking about her. The high I got from the cigarettes cannot even compare to the high of her touching me, even when she just accidentally brushes past me.

"Hey, Hikaru?" My twin asks me, coming into the school bathroom, the only place I can get away to smoke. "The Boss is starting to get concerned, and our costumers are starting to wonder why you've been gone for so long." Luckily, he already knew of my vice, or else I would have been in some deep shit.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just one minute. I just want to finish my smoke." I smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

I finished the cigarette, dreading returning to the club room. To her.

As I entered music room #3, I noticed how the boss was glaring at me. I normally didn't give a fuck, he was always glaring at me, as if he knows I have it bad for the girl he loves too. But today was different, I had finally gathered enough courage to ask Haruhi if she wanted to get a cup of coffee with me. I was so nervous, but I couldn't let anyone see through my cool, sneaky demeanor. If they did, I don't know if I'd ever be able to talk to her again. I barely can now.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Obviously I had been standing in the door way for too long, as Hunny had walked over with a piece of cake, "Do you need some cake? Or maybe Usa-chan, you're looking kind of pale." This snapped me out of my internal monologue.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Hunny. Don't worry about me, I think it might have been something I ate. Really, I'm fine." I walked over to where Kaoru was sitting, and tried to focus on the clients. This, of course, failed abysmally as soon as I saw her.

Her porcelain skin shone in the sunlight, while her eyes sparkled every time she would smile at a client. The way she moved her lips, or the way she puts her hand in her hair when she's embarrassed; everything she did made feel serene and as if I was going to explode at the same time. She noticed I was looking at her, and smiled at me. She is the only goddess I will ever worship, I would go to the ends of the earth for her. But when she smiled like that at me, I couldn't help but smile back, blushing.

When all of the clients finally left, I couldn't have felt more relieved. I didn't have to pretend to be interested in any of them for the rest of the evening. Not to say that what I did as a host was boring, but some of those girls were just so stupid. I swear, if I had one hundred yen for every time one of them squealed when Kaoru and I even looked at each other, I could buy out any one of the other hosts companies.

There she was, talking to Mori, probably about Hunny. Mori was so desperately in love with him, I think even the girls were starting to notice the way they looked at each other.

Focus, Hitachiin. You can do this. Just walk across the room, and ask if you can talk to her. Here we go.

"Hey, Haruhi," God, I could not get my palms to stop sweating if I wanted to, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Please say yes, please don't laugh in my face.

She smiled at me, setting off explosions in my heart again. "Yeah, of course," she turned to Mori, "We will continue this conversation tomorrow, okay?" Mori just nodded at her, his lips upturned just slightly.

I could feel my heart racing as I led her towards the nearest empty classroom. I closed the door behind us, but left the light off. I don't think I could confess my love for her if she could see my face clearly.

"So what's up, Hikaru? Also, why'd you leave the light off?" She was surrounded by the evening sun light, and her face looked like that of an etherial moon goddess.

"I just needed to say something to you, and if you talk to me while I'm saying this, I will never be able to get this out," I looked at her, and she nodded, blushing slightly, "Okay. I am in love with you. Soul crushing, can't sleep, can't concentrate on anything but you, love with you. When I'm around you, I can't think straight, and not like how the clients think I am with Kaoru. I want to be with you, I want to be around you everyday, not just goofing around like we normally do. So, I was wondering if maybe, if you are even interested at all, and I pray that you are interested, you would like to maybe get a cup of coffee sometime?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Haruhi's POV_

"What?" Is all I can manage to get out. Hikaru, had just confessed he loved me. My hand instantly goes to my hair. I can't look away from his eyes. The burning embers in his eyes are flickering like they normally are; they seem warm, and soft, like a camp fire, or a room where the only source of light is a fireplace.

Before I knew what was happening, Hikaru had walked over to me, and put his hand on my cheek. I could feel how soft he kept them, so as not to seem threatening to the customers. I felt his heartbeat pulsing through his veins, an almost violent rhythm. He had just said something, what was it?

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"I asked if you were okay? Do you need me to leave and pretend this never happened?" The hurt look in his eyes was apparent, begging me to say no.

The only form of response I could give was to slowly lean closer, my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were going wide with realization, and he leant in too. Everything slowed, like in those cheesy movies they always have on tv. I could just barely feel his lips brushed against mine, when-

 _BAM!_ The door was flung open and we turned our heads towards the door just as I felt someone push me away from him. I fell to the floor, and heard skin on skin contact and a grunt coming from Hikaru. The insane asshole turned around to start to talk to me.

"Huruhi! Don't worry, Daddy made sure that nasty pervert wasn't sexually assaulting you. I saw that you two had walked off together, so I had to make sure he wasn't hurting my precious daughter. Now come with me before he gets up." The beaming face of Senpai faced me.

Now I've only ever been truly white hot mad a few times in my life before. The first was when I was seven and this girl said that the reason my Mom died was from embarrassment of the fact that my Dad is a transvestite. The second was when Hikaru insulted Ari and was being selfish, and the third was right now, when Tamaki had punched the guy I've had feelings for for a while now right as we were about to kiss.

"Senpai, it is not your place to decide who is sexually harassing me, and who isn't," I started off quietly, "I happen to have been the one who initiated that kiss," I said a little louder now, "and I planned on going through with it. Because I really happen to like that 'nasty pervert'," I was shouting now, "So if you could move out of our way, I'm going to go take him to get some help, and then I'm gonna finish the kiss you so rudely interrupted, and I'm going to like it!" His face was completely white when I turned away from him to help Hikaru up. "Come on, Hikaru, I'm gonna take you home, my house is the closest to here, and I can fix you up." He shook his head groggily as he put an arm over my shoulder.

As we made our way out of the room, I didn't turn to look back at Tamaki.

A/N: I know this chapter was short, so I promise to make the next one longer! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Hikaru's POV_

I don't exactly remember what brought me to Fujioka's house, but whoever hurt me bad enough for her to be currently leaning over me playing nurse, I want to thank them.

Seriously.

"Haruhi, not that I'm not pleased to have my head in your lap while you comfort me, but what happened for me to get here?" Her brown eyes are glazed over, as though she wanted to cry. But knowing her, she was keeping up a strong face.

"Oh thank god you're finally awake, Hikaru. How much do you remember?" The tremble in her voice was barely there, you wouldn't have even thought about it if you didn't know her well. I laid where I was, not wanting to move my head from her lap.

"Well, I know I asked you to that classroom, and that I confessed everything to you; but after that it's all a blur. I remember you being angry, and I'm praying it wasn't at me. Please don't be mad at me, I don't think I could handle that. If you need me to go," I say while getting up, "I can totally do tha-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence, because Haruhi's lips are locked with mine. Those sweet, strawberry tasting lips. I'm in such shock that I don't know what to do for a moment. As I feel her arms make their way around my neck, I finally close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I possibly can. We start to walk backwards, until her back hit a wall, pressing her up against it.

So this is what it's like to kiss the person you love. Not all explosions and sparks, not that they weren't there too. But feeling complete, as if they were meant to be doing this all of your life, and you don't know why you could ever do anything without them. I hope she felt the same way I did.

 _Haruhi's POV_

God what is happening to me? I would have never done this two days ago. But then why does it feel so right?

I mean, of course I thought about this. Hikaru has always been really attractive, I'm not blind. But it never occurred to me that he liked me this much.

Ugh, I need to focus on this kiss. The kiss is making my legs week, my chest explode, and my head go all fuzzy. Nothing could feel as good as this. Not cake, wearing men's clothes, not even fancy tuna. The wall against my back is the only keeping me up.

He tasted of musk, and smoke. God, as he makes his way from kissing my mouth, to sucking gently on my neck, then my collar bone, I let out an involuntary moan. I knew there was going to be a small hickey on my clavicle, but I honestly couldn't care less, I just needed his lips on me. My uniform would cover the mark anyway.

"Mmm, Hikaru," I mewed, I didn't want it to ever leave this ecstasy. So of course my dad had to come barging in at that moment.

"HARUHI! I'm home, darling~" If we hadn't have been in the other room, I think Hikaru would be suffering brain damage after being knocked out twice in about 4 hours. Thinking quickly, I quickly grabbed a cardigan that was lying around, and put it on to cover the now clear love bite on my clavicle.

"Hey, dad. Hikaru is over, that okay?" Hikaru looked at me like he was about to make a break for it at any moment. I put my hand on his arm to tell him that it would be okay.

"Sure dear, would he like to stay for dinner? Also, why is he over?" Dad asked in an almost suspicious voice as her rounded the corner to look and make sure nothing funny was going on.

"Oh, we have a conversational french test tomorrow, and what better way to practice than to speak french to one another, hahaha." God I'm a good liar. I mean, it's true about to teat tomorrow, but I've been speaking french to myself whenever I could, so I was more than ready for the test.

"Okay dear, that seems fair enough. But what happened to Hikaru's face? He isn't getting into trouble is he?" He said referencing the light bruise on his cheek as he turned to Hikaru, "Did she beat you for getting anything wrong, I know how she gets when she is studying," he said with mock sadness, faking tears.

 _Hikaru's POV_

"DAD! I don't beat people to messing up with French!" I heard her yell, which caused me to burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! No sir, you see, Tamaki didn't like the fact that I got to come over to her house without him, so I politely told him that we are classmates, and that we sometimes have to study together to make sure we both do well on the test. He, being to foolish person he is, only heard that this has happened multiple times before, so obviously we must be madly in love and about to run off to Bora Bora to get married. So he went all "Daddy protector mode" and punched me in the face. Fortunately Hurahi, my knight in shining armor was there to tell him off, and provided first to me upon our arrival at your wonderful home," I plopped my head on Haruhi's shoulder, "I don't know what I would have done without her"

"Get off of me Hikaru," Haruhi pushed me off her shoulder.

"How rude for you to shrug off your damsel in distress not, have you no since of loyalty, of sympathy?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you're feeling better, Hikaru. I did always prefer you and your brother over that blond idiot anyway. So, I'm gonna go change and take off my make up if you two want to start dinner, that is if Hikaru is staying?" Ranka questioned. I looked at Haruhi, who gave me a small smile. God she's so cute.

"I would love to."

A/N: Hello, hello! Sorry this took me so long to write, I've been busy, and then I was sick and ugh… But here's the next chapter! (Don't worry, there's more to come) ;D


End file.
